Interrogatoire
by Maru-chan8
Summary: Bella soupçonnée de meurtre se fait interroger par le lieutenant Edward Cullen... OS LEMON


**Bonjour bonjour ou re selon les personnes! lol**

**Encore un petit essai ^^**

**Bonne lecture...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Seattle. Salle d'interrogatoire. 21 h 18._

Une jeune femme est dans une salle d'interrogatoire depuis bientôt une heure. La jeune femme n'est autre que Bella. Elle est suspectée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'aurait, selon elle, pas commis. Elle est désormais seule, dans cette pièce meublée de deux chaises, d'une table à laquelle elle est accoudée la tête dans les mains, et d'un miroir. Elle glisse sa main gauche à sa nuque comme pour la masser légèrement afin de la déraidir. Ce geste lui permet de se décontracter un instant.

Un homme quant à lui, l'observe derrière le miroir sans teint de la salle. Observant ses moindres faits et gestes, Edward sent une sensation étrange le parcourir. Il pense qu'elle dit probablement la vérité… Mais pas seulement, il semble être fortement attiré par la jeune femme brune. Il la détaille des pieds à la tête comme pour se créer une image parfaite, une image qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Comprenant ce qui est en train de lui arriver, le jeune homme demande à tout le monde de le laisser seul dans la salle d'observation, et qu'il se charge d'elle, également, seul pour maint raison. Sur ces mots, ils le laissèrent s'occuper de la jeune femme, et sortirent de la salle d'observation.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle, il touche le miroir imaginant qu'elle ressent chacune de ses caresses, chacune de ses pensées la concernant. Son regard parcourt le corps de la jeune femme. Commençant par ses escarpins, puis remontant le long de ses jambes ; qu'elle croise avec élégance, arrivant à sa jupe noire de tailleur, remontant encore sur sa veste ; qu'elle déboutonne et place sur le dossier de sa chaise. Laissant apparaître son chemisier bordeaux légèrement ouvert, ses yeux aboutissent au décolleté de la jeune femme d'affaires. Puis, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, son regard vert glisse le long de la nuque de Bella, pour venir s'attarder sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle imite son geste sans le savoir. Ses yeux continuent leur course pour s'arrêter sur le regard de la jeune femme brune qui semble le voir derrière le miroir. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est qu'étant perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a allumé la lumière de la salle d'observation, par inadvertance.

Intrigué par son regard séducteur, Edward ne sachant comment réagir, éteint la lumière par réflexe lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il est visible pour elle. Il prend son dossier d'enquête et s'apprête à aller questionner la jeune femme brune, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il reprend son souffle et entre dans la pièce, s'installe face à Bella, ouvre le dossier et se replie dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Mais la jeune femme, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il la regardait ainsi – même si elle le sait très bien – le regarde de nouveau comme pour chercher une réponse de sa part. Désarmé, Edward sent de nouveau un frisson le traverser, ses jambes le tiennent à peine, il est victime du pouvoir de séduction de cette Isabella Swan.

Elle se lève et fait mine de se déplacer vers le miroir mais elle se dirige vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier surpris, se recule encore plus. Il heurte le mur qui est juste derrière lui. Bella s'approche, pose une main sur son torse et une sur la hanche droite de l'homme. Cette dernière se plaque tout contre lui, lève la tête, remonte sa main gauche à la nuque de l'homme et l'attire vers elle, pour mieux prendre possession de sa bouche. Leurs langues se découvrent l'une l'autre ; Edward pose sa main droite sur le visage angélique de la jeune femme aux yeux chocolat. Sa main gauche se glisse entre le chemisier et la peau de Bella ; qui frémit au doux contact de sa main chaude sur elle. Elle commence à enlever le tee-shirt noir de son amant, interrompant leur baiser enflammé. Mais le jeune lieutenant réitère son action précédente et embrasse avec fougue la jeune femme, visiblement sous le charme.

Bella caresse de ses mains les muscles du dos et du torse d'Edward, qui lui enlève à son tour son chemisier bordeaux. Ce dernier glisse le long des bras de la jeune femme, laissant apparaître sa poitrine généreuse soutenue par une superbe lingerie noire. Edward passe une de ses mains derrière le dos de son amante afin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. La jeune femme d'affaires se colle contre le jeune homme pour l'aider dans son action et sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il lui retire la lingerie et la laisse tomber au sol. Il prend un de ses seins dans une main et dépose sa bouche sur l'autre ; massant avec assurance le premier et léchant avec sensualité le second. Bella est assaillie par le plaisir que lui procurent les caresses de son compagnon. La main droite d'Edward vient soutenir le dos de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se courbe en arrière ne pouvant contrôler son plaisir.

Il inverse la situation et plaque la jeune femme contre le mur, et remonte la jupe noire de cette dernière, avec sa main en longeant la jambe de sa compagne. Bella détache la ceinture de ce dieu grec et déboutonne son pantalon avec maîtrise et précipitation, pendant un long baiser ardent. L'érection de l'homme est apparente, elle se dessine sous son boxer noir. La jeune femme brune, malicieusement comblée par l'effet qu'elle a provoqué chez lui, le regarde avec un sourire complice avant de faufiler sa main jusqu'à l'érection de ce dernier. Il lui plaque la main qu'il lui reste contre le mur, avec intensité comme pour partager avec elle, celle qu'il a ressenti lorsque sa main est venue toucher son membre. Avec ce geste, il reprend le pouvoir, se sert de l'emprise qu'elle a sur lui pour la tourner à son avantage. Elle est sous son charme, et impressionnée par l'assurance dont il vient de faire preuve, en lui tenant tête. Il capture ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser emplit de désir.

Il lui retire son brésilien mais ne lui enlève pas sa jupe. Il descend le long du corps de Bella, en embrassant son ventre de toute part. la jeune femme frissonne sous la légèreté de ses baisers. Il arrive au point de sa convoitise. De sa main il écarte les cuisses de son amante et la glisse jusqu'à son sexe humide et chaud. La jeune femme obéit à l'homme et lorsqu'elle sent sa main sur elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. Sa langue succède à sa main et commence à lécher le clitoris de cette dernière qui a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, et à retenir ses cris de plaisir. Après avoir torturé agréablement sa partenaire, Edward remonte et prend de nouveau un sein dans sa bouche. Bella le regarde et l'embrasse, puis avec un sourire provocateur, descend à son tour vers le pénis de l'homme.

Elle lui enlève son boxer lentement, laissant apparaître ses fesses musclées à souhait et son membre en érection. Elle le prend dans sa main et pose ses lèvres dessus, entamant un mouvement répétitif d'allée et venue. Le jeune lieutenant sent son plaisir s'accroître ainsi que son envie d'elle. Il la regarde. Elle joue avec lui, il est dérouté et ne sait comment réagir. Il rejette sa tête en arrière sous les assauts de lubricité de sa compagne.

Edward saisit Bella par la main et la relève. La colle contre le mur, soulève sa jambe gauche et la pénètre avec ferveur. La jeune femme se maintient en prenant appui sur les deux pans de mur qui se trouvent à proximité. L'homme enfouit son visage dans la nuque de la jeune femme brune, et l'embrasse. Elle entend la respiration de son amant qui sonne comme une douce mélodie d'exaltation. Leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre étouffent leurs cris de plaisir.

Le jeune homme continue ses chevauchées jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Il la soulève pour la mettre sur la table présente dans la pièce. Il l'installe, prend possession de ses lèvres tout en entrant en elle. La jeune femme s'allonge sur la table, sous le plaisir que lui procure le jeune homme elle arque son dos et gémit sans retenue. Il entame des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides et successifs. Le jeune lieutenant relève une jambe de son amante et l'embrasse tout en continuant son mouvement. Il rebaisse sa jambe et attire la jeune femme pour l'installer en position assise. Bella baise le cou de son amant, avec concupiscence.

Il la caresse avec délicatesse et volupté, comme s'il touchait de la soie. Il la regarde tendrement, et dans une dernière série de coup de reins ; Bella jouit de tout son être, provoquant ainsi l'orgasme d'Edward.

Ils sont là dans la salle d'observation, l'un contre l'autre comme pour garder cet instant unique gravé dans leur peau et leur esprit….

* * *

**Une tite review pour la route????**


End file.
